<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lockdown by BadGoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380590">Lockdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose'>BadGoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha's life changes when she comes across something strange late at night. How do you keep an assassin under control as you try to help her heal? And how the hell do you keep it from your nosy roommates? Thank goodness she has her own bathroom and those handcuffs Bayley had given to her as a joke gift for her last birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lockdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Becky Lynch was hunting. Not animals- although she was sure some would claim her targets weren’t human.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sable blackness covered her body and helped her become part of the night. Darkness becoming her ally as she carefully worked her way through the seemingly endless corridors, that had she not had access to blueprints prior, would have been an </span>
  <span>unsolvable</span>
  <span> maze. As it was, she was able to avoid detection and make her way towards the target in optimum time. Every bit of intel Alexa had gathered was pinpoint. All the simulations they’d ran said she hadn’t made a single mistake infiltrating the complex. It was going perfect like all the contracts did...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Until it wasn’t. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of the silenced pistol in her hands was calming. An extension of her arm that felt natural. Feeling the comforting pleasure of the various knives she had hidden on her person with every movement. Confident in her lethality, and place at the top of the food chain. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two more lefts and then she’d be at the door that would lead to her target. She’d have thirty seconds to get the door open before the </span>
  <span>late-night</span>
  <span> janitor would be wheeling his cart in eyesight, but she’d only need twenty. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As her internal clock hit twenty-one the door unlocked and she pocketed her lockpick set. Pushing the door open silently and slipping inside just as the telltale wheels of the </span>
  <span>janitor's</span>
  <span> cart </span>
  <span>squeaked</span>
  <span> closer. She slowly raised back up to her full height and held the pistol out with a steady hand as she moved further into the room as the hair on the back of her neck began to stand up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Every other bit of intel had been </span>
  <span>spot</span>
  <span> on, but for some reason this room wasn’t. Instead of her target, Paul Heyman’s office, the room was bare of everything save a single metal folding chair placed in the center of it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her body coiled like a cat ready to spring at the slightest movement. This felt wrong. Why would Alexa’s intel be perfect until this point. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The only answer she could come up with was impossible. She trusted Alexa with her life for years. Nearly fifty contracts from Alaska to Okinawa they’d worked together. There had to be something else. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this is The Man.” She heard from behind her. The owner’s voice had a constant whiny quality to it and as Becky turned </span>
  <span>around,</span>
  <span> she found herself face to face with the target Paul Heyman. His pinstripe suit as immaculate as his greasily slicked back hair. “I was expecting something more... significant.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky didn’t bother responding and the grip on her pistol tightened. Quickly analyzing the </span>
  <span>space</span>
  <span> she was in for anything to help get </span>
  <span>her</span>
  <span> out of this predicament. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well. It won’t matter once you’re dead.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky’s response was to raise her pistol and aim it directly at the still grinning, portly man. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Heyman said with a gleeful grin. “It’s your </span>
  <span>job</span>
  <span> right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky kept her face impassive as she applied steady pressure to the trigger. Till the mechanism inside fired. Only, instead of a </span>
  <span>bullet</span>
  <span> coming from the </span>
  <span>barrel</span>
  <span>, nothing happened. Just a faint click of the hammer hitting nothing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just unfortunate for you. It seems like you’re having some problems there.” Heyman started what was bound to be a lengthy monologue, judging by the look on his face. Before he could </span>
  <span>continue</span>
  <span> though Becky had reached down to her thigh and quickly flicked a knife at the man. Paul having just enough of a reaction time to turn for the knife to embed in his shoulder rather than his neck. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky was immediately moving. Rushing past Heyman and getting out the door back into the hallway. Part of why she was so good was recognizing when she was in over her head. Retreat was sometimes the best option, and that appeared to be the only scenario where she got out of this obvious trap alive. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she burst out the door Becky was stunned into freezing. Her eyes widening as she tried to take in what she was seeing. “A-Alexa?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing Becky heard was a deafening bang and the next thing she was aware of was her lying on the cold concrete. Bright </span>
  <span>fluorescent</span>
  <span> lights flaring in her blurring vision.  Left elbow burning with agony before it transformed into an odd numbness that she’d felt too many times. She’d been shot and was going into shock. Which meant she only had minutes left of relative control over her body. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That would be a lot easier if her mind wasn’t currently reeling from the sight of Alexa with a gun pointed at her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The lights above her were cut off as a dark figure stepped in front. Taking a moment for her eyes to adjust before Alexa’s smug, satisfied smirk was clear above her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Becks.” Alexa said from above. Her foot coming down on top of Becky’s right hand and pinning it the ground. “Uh, uh, uh. No knives. Wouldn’t want anyone else getting hurt.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky grumbled but said nothing. Not wanting to give Alexa the satisfaction of knowing how deep her betrayal hit. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job Lexie. Always knew I could count on you.” Heyman said through gritted teeth as he used his tie to apply pressure around the knife still in his shoulder. Walking past Becky’s body but not without getting a kick in to her shattered elbow. “Stupid bitch. You’re going to pay for that. This was a </span>
  <span>ten-thousand-dollar</span>
  <span> suit.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alexa looked over at the disgusting man. “My money?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is waiting in your account the moment she stepped in the door.” Paul said. “Check if you must.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alexa pulled out her phone and quickly looked at her bank account. Her smile stretching as wide as the impressive number of zeroes on screen. “Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Heyman. She’s all yours. Enjoy the renown. I can assume there will be a lot of pleased associates of yours with her out of the picture.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed... Brock! If you could please come over.” Heyman called out as a gigantic </span>
  <span>Viking</span>
  <span> of a man walked towards them. “Pick her up for me. I want a little chat before we start the fun.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky could only wait as her time to make a reasonable escape ran out with the blood pooling on the floor. Grunting a little as the gorilla of a man picked her up none too nicely and pinned her body to the wall with a single hand. At least now she didn’t have to try and get herself up. Eyes quickly scanning left and right till she spotted a window at the end of the hallway. Recalling the blueprints and layout as best she could. While she was only on the second floor a wrong choice would mean the end. Outside that window was either a river, or a concrete parking lot. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want to know? Maybe why your partner betrayed you?” Heyman asked. “I’m an open book considering you won’t be alive to tell anyone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky stared right back at him without flinching. Giving him nothing other than a blank face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Not curious about anything? It’d be more fun for me if you talked. This is kind of a letdown actually.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky watched him with a mild curiosity, but otherwise stayed unphased. Even as she felt her body trying to </span>
  <span>shut down</span>
  <span> and protect itself from the trauma it endured. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking at me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky’s face didn’t move an inch at his angry tone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I said stop it. If you’re going to look at me you damn well better address me!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky blinked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Paul’s face was livid at being ignored. His professional demeanor falling away to reveal the toady, insecure monster inside. A manic glint in his eye as he began to laugh. “You think you can see through </span>
  <span>me,</span>
  <span> do you?” His entire body language suddenly becoming calm. “Sorry </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> just always fun to know what I’m about to do. I love catching people unaware. That’s how you get the best reactions.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky had endured plenty of horrible things over her thirty-two years. More stabbings, bullet wounds, and various other injuries than she cared to count. That being said it did nothing to prepare her for what Heyman did next. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The portly man taking advantage of her inability to defend herself and deftly pulling a pen from his pocket before jabbing it into her eye without a moment of hesitation. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky wondered who was screaming so loudly for a second, but knew it was coming from her own lungs. Her uninjured right hand cradling the left side of her face in an attempt to slow the stem of sticky liquid that covered her hand in moments. The pain so unbearable Becky was happy for her body slipping into shock on the ground where Brock had dropped her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh,</span>
  <span> that was cathartic. I don’t normally have this much fun, at this time of night.” Heyman said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t going to be another chance if she didn’t go right now Becky thought to herself. One good thing about the injuries was that people underestimated how far someone was willing to go when backed into a corner. So, without wasting another second of her rapidly depleting energy Becky stumbled back to her feet and began to sprint as best as her body would allow towards the window. Ignoring the cries from behind her and closing her eyes the moment her body impacted with the glass and it gave way with a loud shattering noise. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky didn’t bother opening her eyes on the way down. Her body wasn’t going to listen to her anyway, so all she could do was hope.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The world turning into darkness as the impact came and a loud splash proceeded a freezing chill that hit her body like a truck. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha woke up to a gentle crying coming from the foot of her bed. Letting out a groan as she slowly pushed herself out of bed. Checking her phone and sighing. 3:15 in the morning. “Really Ryu? You need to go out now?” The answering whine all she needed. “Ugh. Alright. Let’s go.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She walked towards the front door as quietly as she could. Trying not to wake up either of her roommates. While Bayley was always understandable, Charlotte would be ornery as all hell if her beauty sleep was broken. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha yawned as she opened the door and walked down the sidewalk with Ryu following at her side down to the patch of grass across the street next to the river that ran through their quaint little suburb that none of them could have afforded alone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go potty Ryu. I want to get back to sleep.” She called to her little corgi as he sniffed around the spot where he always did his business.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All it took was a second of Sasha’s concentration to break and the leash was suddenly being pulled out of her hand as the deceptively fast little legs of Ryu took off down river. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryu! Ryu NO! Come back right now!” She called out into the night. Trying her best to not wake the neighbors as she tried to catch up to her dog. “RYU!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continued taking off down the bank and Sasha’s lungs burned with the effort to keep up. Thanking whatever power made </span>
  <span>him stop</span>
  <span> at the side of the river. Just barely able to see his bright white fur amidst the inky black of night. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are.” Sasha said as she reached down and grabbed a hold of the lead. “Don’t run off from mommy like that </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> not... safe.” She finished as her eyes moved over to what Ryu was sniffing. His tiny nose pressing up against the side of a woman’s face. The side of her face not pressed into the mud looking relatively unscathed even though she wasn’t moving at all. “Ryu, leave it.” She commanded. Pleased when he responded right away and thanking the hours of training she’d put in. “Now stay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha crept closer to the body. Taking in the all black outfit. It was no wonder she hadn’t seen the woman till she was almost on top of her. Her hair was soaked like everything but she could just make out an auburn hue in the light from her phone. Kneeling down and reaching out two fingers to gently press against the woman’s neck. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She waited a few seconds before the gentle beat under her fingers was undeniable. Pulling up her phone and starting to call 9-1-1 when the woman’s hand suddenly came alive and grabbed a hold of Sasha. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha was startled and nearly fell over, but the lack of strength in the woman’s grip made her sure that she was in no danger right now. “Hey, I don’t know who you are, but I’m going to get you to a hospital. Ok?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky was pushing to stay </span>
  <span>conscious</span>
  <span> as she looked up at the blurry vision of a woman. She must be really fucked up because for some reason the woman looked pink. “No hospital. I’ll die there.” She whispered. Trying to lift her head up as best she could despite the left side of her face feeling like it didn’t exist. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha fought back the urge to throw up as she caught a brief glimpse of the woman’s face before it fell back into the mud. “You’ll die here. I’m calling an ambulance for you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becky knew she didn’t have much time left as the blackness crept back in. “Please. Th-They'll find me there.” Getting in one last whispered, “Please,” as the brief consciousness she had faded away. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha hesitated with her finger over the call button. Looking back at Ryu, who was giving her a pleased look. Clearly not understanding what was happening. She closed her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket. “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” Beginning the arduous task of dragging the woman’s unhelpful body back to her house. Already thinking of how she could hide this from her roommates. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is just a random idea I had to get out since it was stopping me from writing other stuff lol. Hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>